


Surprise

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: Dorian has been strangely distant lately. Adaar is determined to find out why.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaesarianConquerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/gifts).



> Another commission for [justalittlemeenah](http://justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. Thank you again! :)

After a week, Adaar begins to worry. 

 

He doesn’t mean to and a part of him feels almost guilty. After all, Dorian is many things but one thing he’s never been is withholding. Questioning this core belief now feels a little bit like a betrayal. 

 

But then again, there’s no way around it. Dorian is definitely avoiding him. 

 

It starts small. A dinner canceled at the last moment. Late nights when he crawls into bed long after Adaar has fallen asleep. Early mornings that leave him reaching for someone who snuck out hours ago. And then, Dorian not coming to bed at all, staying away all night and acting like nothing’s wrong the next morning at breakfast.

 

There has to be a reason, Adaar tells himself. He wouldn’t act this way without good reason. The thought is meant to calm himself but it only leads to another question. If there’s a reason, he’s not sure he wants to know what it is. 

 

What if it’s something serious? 

 

He’s being silly. He’s being unfair, perhaps. But he can’t help but worry. 

 

By now he’s used Dorian jumping headfirst into some research project - oftentimes something that keeps him at the library all night, curled up in his favorite chair and surrounded by heavy old tomes. But usually whenever that is the case, Dorian is excited to share his findings with Adaar. Even after long days and longer nights, he still hasn’t tired of the topic, telling Adaar all about it with as much flair and excitement as if he’d just started reading about it. 

 

This time, there is none of that. This time, everything is different. 

 

It’s a strangely warm night for Skyhold. Even during the summer months, the nights are usually still chilly up here in the mountains - especially to both Adaar and Dorian who are used to warmer climates. But now, for the first time in a long time, there is no need to snuggle up for warmth. Not that Adaar would have been able to anyway. 

 

He wakes from a dream of faint shapes and flimmering colors to find the spot next to him in bed empty and cold. Once again, Dorian has not come to bed. 

 

It’s a spontaneous decision, not altogether altruistic if he’s completely honest, but Adaar pushes back the blankets and quickly puts on some clothes. If Dorian has sequestered himself away at the library again, he surely won't mind a short visit. Especially if it came with a drink and a late-night snack. 

 

He grows more and more confident about his plan on his way to the kitchens and then up the stairs towards the library. If Dorian is so engrossed in his work that he won’t even come to bed, he certainly will have forgotten about food and drink. 

 

It’s silent in the library and dark except for a few candles still burning. Usually, he can see Dorian’s mage light shining brightly from here but his small alcove lies in shadows.

 

He’s not here. 

 

For a moment, Adaar just stands there - full plate and goblet in hand. 

 

He takes both with him when he returns to his room, every step almost mechanical. He feels numb, dread nestled somewhere deep in his belly. 

 

He trusts Dorian without reservation. No matter what people whisper behind his back, that has never changed. Even now, with the confusion building with every second, he still trusts him. But to think that Dorian doesn’t trust him enough to tell him what is going on stings more than he thought it would. Are they not partners in everything? 

 

He doesn’t expect Dorian to wait for him in his room but he’s still a little disappointed to find it empty. He leaves the food and wine on the desk and crawls back into bed which is altogether too big and cold without Dorian’s familiar form next to him. 

 

The first morning light is already creeping over the mountain tops when he finally falls asleep. 

 

 

 

 

He sees Dorian only once the next day as he passes him in the courtyard, carrying a large wooden box in his arms. There’s nothing out of the ordinary about him that Adaar can find. He looks a little tired perhaps. A little restless. 

 

“I would kiss you, amatus,” Dorian says with a small smile. “But I’m afraid I would drop this.”

 

“Do you need help?” Adaar offers, already stepping up to take the box from his hands. But Dorian takes a quick step back and shakes his head. 

 

“Oh, no. There’s no need. I’m sure you have a hundred more important things to do and I am late already.” He’s halfway up the stairs before Adaar can think to stop him. In any case, the courtyard is probably not the best place for a conversation that already brings tears to his eyes when he’s just thinking about it. 

 

Focusing becomes an impossible task afterward. Perhaps part of it is due to the lack of sleep, but Adaar finds his thoughts drifting again and again during his morning meetings. It’s a dangerous game, letting his thoughts stray too far. 

 

There’s one possibility he hasn’t let himself think about until now. That perhaps Dorian’s behavior has nothing to do with some sort of project or secret or other concrete reason. Perhaps the only reason is that he has finally grown tired of Adaar. That this is his way of letting him down gently. 

 

And if that is the case, there’s nothing Adaar can do about it. 

 

“Are you alright?” Josephine’s voice is soft and the concern on her face clear as day. Adaar blinks. “You look very pale all of a sudden.” 

 

There are chairs in the war room, pushed back to the far wall, and Cullen makes to fetch one of them before Adaar shakes his head and waves him off. “No, no. Don’t. I’m alright. I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

 

Cullen returns to the table but Adaar can tell that Josephine doesn’t believe him. As for Leliana… She probably knows all about this late-night walks through the keep. Perhaps she even knows more than he does. He avoids her piercing gaze and keeps his eyes on the maps in front of him for the rest of the meeting. 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s no use. It can’t go on like this. 

 

Adaar eats dinner by himself, the place usually occupied by Dorian glaringly empty. More than anything, Adaar just misses him. Misses his presence and their conversations. 

 

He will have to confront him, sooner or later. And perhaps sooner will be less painful in the long run. 

 

Just as expected, Dorian doesn’t come back for the night. As the sun sets and darkness falls over Skyhold, lanterns and torches are lit and the calm quiet of the night Adaar likes so much sets in. For a keep of this size with this many people in it, Skyhold at night is still a peaceful place. From his balcony, Adaar can see the guards patrolling along the high walls. The last two fighters in the courtyard are wrapping up their training, clapping each other on the back as they pack their things. Adaar expects them to head straight to the Herald’s Rest but instead, they take a turn and seem to be going back to the barracks. 

 

It’s curious. 

 

Adaar cranes his neck. Usually at this hour, the tavern is already filled with people. Sometimes when the wind is just right, it carries over the sounds of music and laughter. But now, it lies dark and silent. No candles lit behind the windows. No sound coming from it at all. 

 

And then, so small from here Adaar almost misses it, he sees a familiar figure walking up to the building and vanishing through the door. 

 

Dorian. 

 

Snooping isn’t in Adaar’s nature. Just being sneaky is difficult enough for a man his size and he usually prefers a more direct and honest approach than following someone in the dark of night to figure out what they are doing in an empty tavern.

 

But that’s exactly what Adaar finds himself doing now. 

 

Seeing the Herald’s Rest so quiet and abandoned is even more unsettling up close. It’s the first time he’s seen it like this since they arrived at Skyhold. Even on their worst days, after their worst losses, the tavern would still open its doors. Sometimes grieving is easier with a drink and company. Sometimes silence just won’t do. 

 

The windows aren’t shuttered and as Adaar moves along the side of the building, he thinks he sees a light somewhere inside. He resists the urge to peek into the window for too long and instead makes his way to the front door. It’s unlocked and opens quietly. 

 

Inside, the tavern is dark and quiet, so completely different from the way Adaar knows it. There’s the familiar lingering smell of ale and smoke mixed with wood polish. 

 

He’s certain he saw Dorian come in here and Adaar hurried down here from his room so it’s unlikely that he’s left without Adaar seeing him.

 

Then, a noise from somewhere in the back. A light underneath the door to Cabot’s storage room. 

 

Adaar moves behind the counter to knock on it when it swings open. Dorian lets out a small yelp as he drops the bundle he was holding and jumps back. 

 

“Maker!” He puts one hand to his chest. “You scared me!” 

 

Adaar reaches out to him before thinking better of it and taking a step back. “I’m sorry. I meant to knock.” 

 

“Who knew you could be this stealthy, amatus?” Dorian laughs and steadies himself against the doorframe. “Are you sure you haven’t taken lessons from Cole?” 

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Adaar says. “It’s just very dark.” 

 

Dorian laughs again, sounding a little bit more amused than panicked now. “That is the point, now isn’t it?” He steps past Adaar into the main room of the tavern. “But I suppose there’s no point it hiding it anymore.”

 

Before Adaar can say another word, Dorian has raised his hand. A ball of light springs from his finger tips and rises up into the air before splitting into several smaller balls high above their heads - bathing the tavern in bright warm light. 

 

“What is…” Adaar steps out from behind the counter, eyes wide.

 

There are decorations. Colorful lanterns strung from the beams on the ceiling. Golden and red streamers on the tables and walls. The furniture has been pushed to the side to clear a wide space in the middle of the room, big enough for even Adaar to dance in. In the back, by the windows, he spots several crates with the emblem of his favorite Rivaini vineyard etched into the wood. 

 

“What is all this?” Adaar asks, walking through the room and not knowing where to look first. 

 

“If it’s not obvious, I must have done a very poor job.” Dorian follows Adaar, the smile on his face a little nervous. 

 

“You did all this?” 

 

“Of course. For you.” Dorian bumps his hip against Adaar’s thigh gently. “Unless you lied to me when I asked when your birthday was.” 

 

His birthday. 

 

Oh.

 

Suddenly, Adaar feels very, very foolish. 

 

“I didn’t. I just… didn’t think about it. With everything going on…” 

 

Dorian puts his hand on his arm, a familiar and comforting touch. “All the more reason why I wanted to take it into my own hands. It’s been a bit more time-consuming that I imagined. I’ve never done anything like this before.” He pauses for a moment. “I never had anyone I wanted to do this for.”

 

Adaar feels a little guilt mixed into his excitement. He questioned Dorian. He doubted him. And all the while…

 

“I don’t know what to say…”

 

“Then perhaps I’ve done a good job after all.” Dorian smiles and spins around to pull him down into a kiss, soft and much needed. 

 

“You have ruined your own surprise now, of course,” Dorian says and cups the side of Adaar’s face with one hand. “With all your uncharacteristic snooping.” 

 

Adaar sighs. “I’m sorry. I was just… I was worried.” 

 

“Why would you be…? Oh… Oh!” Dorian covers his mouth with his hand. “Oh, I didn’t think… Perhaps I have much more to learn about this than I thought.” 

 

Adaar laughs, relief finally settling in. “I suppose we are both not used to surprise parties.” 

 

Dorian lets himself be pulled into Adaar’s arms, resting his cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. “Will you at least pretend to be surprised tomorrow night? I will never hear the end of it if Varric finds out about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> About fic requests inquire [here.](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com/ask)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr, if you want: [damnable-rogue](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
